


Драбблы

by kristinalemma



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Dancing, Demon Dean Winchester, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Human Castiel, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по фандомам Teen Wolf и SPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Правильные ответы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек приходит на ужин к Стайлзу и шерифу.

\- А ты, Дерек, значит, оборотень? – медленно спросил шериф, как будто пытаясь мысленно что-то представить.  
  
Стайлз позади отца сделал большие-большие глаза и Дерек ответил кивком.  
  
\- Да, я оборотень, сэр.  
  
\- Без «сэров», - поморщился шериф – мне этого на работе хватает. Точно оборотень? – прищурился он – Не канима?  
  
Дерек почувствовал себя глубоко оскорбленным и послал полный негодования взгляд в сторону своего бойфренда. Тот моментально замельтешил по кухне, заполняя собой все свободное пространство и делая вид, что сильно занят тарелками, ложками и прочими кастрюльками.  
  
\- Просто оборотень, - уточнил Дерек, проходя мимо снова задумавшегося шерифа в кухню, где по-прежнему бушевал ураган «Стайлз».  
  
\- А банши..? – продолжил допрос шериф.  
  
\- Лидия, - коротко ответил Дерек, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
Стайлз сохранял поистине стоическое молчание, прекрасно понимая, что его отец пока не узнает все его интересующее – не остановится. Умением добиваться ответов даже от стены Стайлз все же пошел в него.  
Дерек талантливо изображавший стену, тем временем, снова попал под град вопросов от плохого и хорошего полицейского. В роли обоих не менее талантливо выступал Джон Стиллински.  
  
\- А умер, а потом воскрес – это…?  
  
\- Мой дядя.  
  
\- Круги из рябинового пепла?  
  
\- Это к вашему сыну, он у нас начинающий друид.  
  
\- Из лука стреляешь?  
  
\- Пускай Эллисон стреляет.  
  
Где-то на заднем плане раздавались отчетливые смешки после каждого вопроса, и с каждой минутой Дереку все сильнее хотелось либо дать Стайлзу подзатыльник, либо усадить рядом с собой и заставить тоже отвечать на вопросы. Пусть знает истинную цену своей болтливости – меньше бы рассказывал тогда шерифу об их приключениях.  
  
А еще Дереку очень хотелось немного порычать или прикинуться глухонемым. Но он прекрасно знал, что за такое до вожделенного тела своего парня он доберется в лучшем случае недели через две. Таких жертв не стоило ничего, так что Дерек терпел.  
Шериф судя по всему вышел на финишную прямую. Он уже достал из холодильника два пива и протянул одно Хейлу. Стайлз ввиду непреодолимых обстоятельств возраста был отлучен от алкоголя. По крайней мере, пока Джон не окажется достаточно далеко от них.  
Дереку очень не хотелось навлекать на себя гнев шерифа, и знакомится поближе с родительскими запретами на всяческие непотребные вещи из-за все тех же обстоятельств возраста Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз, наконец, угомонился, поставил тарелки на стол и плюхнулся на стул, примостившись практически вплотную к Дереку. Тот автоматически обхватил его рукой за пояс – рефлексы такие рефлексы.  
  
\- Сколько часов? – задал очередной вопрос шериф, как-то неуловимо намекая своим видом, что сейчас пошли совсем серьезные вопросы.  
  
\- Чего именно? – не растерялся Дерек, слегка пиная хихикающего Стайлза в коленку под столом.  
  
\- Сколько часов Стайлз держал тебя в бассейне?  
  
Дерек не удержался, закатил глаза, спохватился, посмотрел на откровенно ржущего Стайлза и понял.  
  
Ужин с родителем его бойфренда будет кошмарно долгим.


	2. Чертовски хорош

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тнацующие Стереки (с).

Стайлз неуклюжий, все это знают. Неловкий, совсем не грациозный, дерганный местами. Иногда кажется как будто в детстве его ударило током и периодически до сих пор трясет.

Дерек все это знает, он и сам не раз был жертвой этой неспособности собрать свои конечности вместе. Он не ожидал ничего иного, когда принимал свое решение и сейчас Дерек немало удивлен.

Стайлз в его руках движется так гладко, так чувственно, как разогретая ртуть он извивается и выписывает телом волны, пока они танцуют.  
Школьный выпускной не лучшее место для внезапного признания собственных чувств, но Дерек просто не смог удержаться. Не смог удержать себя. Стайлз так завлекательно и весело дергался со Скоттом рядом под что-то невозможно громкое и ритмичное, что Дерек просто не смог усидеть на месте. Он тоже хотел ощущать себя таким живым, настоящим и свободным. Хотя бы на несколько минут, перестать быть камнем, перестать держать себя в тисках своей же воли.

Когда Стайлз дурачась присел, развел колени в четком жесте опытной стриптизерши, а потом плавной волной поднялся обратно, немного оттопыривая задницу, Дерека словно подбросило на месте и он сам не помнил как оказался на танцполе.  
Обхватил Стайлза сзади, не сжимая, не останавливая, а направляя в такт своим движениям. Вдохнул вкусный живой запах пота, выпивки, которую парни протащили в школу, терпкого одеколона, явно подарок Лидии, сам Стайлз такой бы себе не выбрал. Дереку окончательно снесло крышу, когда Стайлз развернулся, глянул на него своими огромными блестящими глазищами и спросил:

\- Потанцуем, хмурый волк?

Дерек не удержался от ухмылки, слегка сверкнув глазами и клыками. Стайлз ухмыльнулся в ответ, слегка запрокинул голову и потом, кажется, свет перед Дереком померк.

Потому что это было похоже на откровение, на чудо, живое реальное чудо, которое Дерек держал в своих руках, с которым Дерек двигался в одном невероятном, первобытном ритме, не задумываясь куда движутся его руки, как чужие руки движутся по нему в ответ.  
Музыка сильными сочными раскатами разливалась вокруг них, воздух трясло от глухих басов, с каждой новой нотой закручивая их в новый виток их танца. То, опуская вниз, то снова вознося вверх.

Дерек никогда не был поклонником танцев и тем более представить себе не мог, что однажды будет увлеченно выписывать бедрами восьмерки в спортзале своей школы, на чужом выпуском. Где он был не то, как надзиратель, не то, как слишком взрослый друг, для всех остальных и как член стаи, своей новой семьи для них. А теперь он еще и кто-то вроде личного шеста для полупьяного Стайлза.  
Отчего Дереку даже не хотелось хмыкнуть или съязвить что-нибудь. Отчего-то все разом стало не важным, пока Стайлз кружился вокруг него, то сцепляя их руки, то снова разъединяя, рисуя тело непонятной незнакомые узоры. Кажется, перед Дереком творилась настоящая магия, искренняя честная и только для него одного.

Где-то за плечом Стайлза, Дерек увидел Скотта, показывающего ему два больших пальца. На Айзека Дерек предпочел не смотреть, тот явно сейчас показывал какие-нибудь неприличные жесты.

Песня сменилась, с колдовского шаманского ритма и женский голос начал звать идти за собой, увлекая не менее завораживающим ритмом.  
С удивлением Дерек понял, что узнает песню, и даже знает что это Рианна, хотя Бога ради, ударьте его кто-нибудь за то, что он вообще знает подобные вещи.

Стайлз замер на мгновение, улавливая ритм, и немного покачиваясь на месте, и снова включился в движение, заставляя Дерека следовать за собой, увлекая его. Он закинул руки Дереку на шею, приблизил свои губы в уху и вкрадчиво, так что бы было слышно только стоящему перед ним оборотню, сказал:

\- Я могу быть плохим, но я чертовски хорош в этом.

Дерек был полностью с ним в этом согласен.


	3. Моменты нормальности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Малия как якорь для Стайлза, но она же и его крылья...

Первые несколько недель после возвращения в нормальную жизнь, Стайлз отсыпался и отъедался за все те ужасные дни, когда он был одержим Ногицуне. Не обращая внимания на суету вокруг, он просто двигался дальше, пытаясь склеить себя обратно, собрать разорванные куски себя и просто вернуться. Так что не удивительно, что он вообще пропустил тот момент, что в их стае теперь есть новенькая.

Адаптация Малии к нормальной жизни включала в себя психушку, тренировки по контролю способностей и внезапное обретение Питера Хейла как вроде отца. Стайлз не считал нужным маячить рядом и напоминать об их близости и кратком моменте нежности разделенной на двоих отчаявшихся подростков.

Он не то что бы избегал ее, просто обращал на нее внимание только, когда она сама хотела того. То есть, мало редко, по большей части ненавязчиво.  
Когда спала первая эйфория от наступления спокойных деньков, внутренняя цепочка стаи Бикон Хиллс дала трещину и произошел если не разлад, то что-то похожее. Время адаптации, если так можно сказать. Стайлзу было тяжело быть напоминанием о демоне-лисе, остальным тяжело было делать вид, что он не напоминание о демоне-лисе.

Стайлз честно старался поддерживать всех, поддерживать себя, просто на расстоянии это было как-то легче. Просто общество Малии, единственной, напоминало ему хоть о чем-то стабильном и спокойном. О близости и нежности.

Легкость, с которой они перешли от приятельства к романтическим отношениям, отчасти пугала и немного удивляла Стайлза. Реакция друзей – скривленные губы Лидии, широко распахнутые глаза Киры и Эллисон, сострадание Скотта, ухмылка Айзека – все только подначивало. По венам Стайлза струилась уверенность, которая выше поднимала его голову, пока он шел с Малией в обнимку по школьному коридору.  
Некоторая отстраненность от стаи не могла сделать еще хуже чем уже было, наоборот, им сложно было быть одним четким механизмом, когда один из болтиков был выкручен из гнезда.

И Стайлз игнорируя светящиеся синим глаза Питера, с головой нырнул в неизвестное раньше чувство и состояние. Малия была как якорь, и как новые крылья одновременно. Такая же нестабильная, такая же неуверенная, как сам Стайлз. Еще менее нормальная, чем он.  
Малия, которая была не как другие девчонки – ей бы на шоппинг с подругами, инстаграм с селф-шотами, «Грозовой перевал» и зеленый чай перед сном. Она предпочитала целовать Стайлза на удачу перед тренировками по лакроссу, объедаться с ним в Бургер Кинге и пересматривать «Криминальное чтиво» раз за разом.

Однажды они даже пытались танцевать твист, подражая Мие и Винсенту. Малия тогда натянула единственную белую рубашку Стайлза, а он сам достал старый пиджак отца. Они дергались под зажигательный мотив и Стайлз не мог оторвать взглдя от того как легко и завораживающе двигались босые ножки Малии по паркету.

Тем же вечером они лежали в обнимку на диване в гостиной, и пока на заднем плане крутился какой-то нелепый ужастик, они целовались, долго-долго. Нежно и медленно как будто у них есть все время в мире. Как будто никуда больше не надо и проблем не существует тоже. Во всем доме было ужасно холодно из-за открытых окон и кошмарно воняло сгоревшим поп-корном, на столе остывала кола в стеклянных стаканах.  
Малия немного хрипло хихикала Стайлзу в плечо, когда на экране кто-то отправился в подвал без фонарика. Стайлз гладил ее плечо и чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо.

А утром Малия бродила по кухне в растянутой старой футболке Стайлза со значком Бэтмэна и его же старых шортах с интригующей дыркой на попе.  
Стайлз кормил ее с рук сырными палочками и ощущая в себе непонятную неизвестную раньше легкость все время пытался Малию прижать к холодильнику и поцеловать.

Отец Стайлза, собиравшийся на смену, мудро делал вид, что не происходит ничего необычного. Ничего такого, подумаешь, девушка Стайлза койот-оборотень, у нее есть клыки и шерсть, а еще она без ума от холодной газировки и клубничного джема. Ненормальность всегда легче принять, когда она нормальна.

А Стайлз и Малия были так идеальны в своей ненормальной нормальности. И Питер мог сверкать своими убийственными глазами сколько угодно, пока Стайлз держал руку Малии в своей.


	4. Вместо всех других слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сиквел к фику "Вместо всех других врагов"

Адаптация к человеческой жизни дается Касу тяжело, Дин видит это. Замечает, потому что знает, куда надо смотреть.

Кастиэль иногда начинает растерянно оглядываться, когда вспоминает что больше не ангел, пытается использовать свою благодать, с обидой удивляется тому, что вся его сила покинула его.

Дин в такие моменты держится рядом. Он вообще далеко от Каса не отходит просто на всякий случай. Кас сейчас как флюгер в штормовой ветер – незнакомые эмоции и разные аспекты человеческого бытия кидают его из стороны в сторону и не всегда он сам может справиться с нахлынувшей паникой или с внезапной, ничем не объяснимой радостью. Дин успокаивает его, объясняет ему буквально, что угодно, будь то правила дорожного движения или принцип работы водопровода в бункере. Дин терпелив в это время, настолько, что удивляет этим всех, хоть брата который знает его с малых лет, хоть полузнакомых охотников.

Что поделать Дин сам выбрал Каса в свои спутники жизни и он сам будет решать проблемы бывшего ангела, сам будет учить его водить машину, сам будет убирать разбитые чашки и раскиданные по полу продукты, после того как Кастиэль осваивал такую сложную науку кулинарию.

У Дина миллиард и одна проблема в принципе, по жизни, сейчас в пост-апокалиптическое время ему вообще не вдохнуть не выдохнуть. После нашествия зомби люди стали терпимее относиться к тому что их окружает не только привычный мир, но при этом они стали и мнительнее в разы. Звонков охотникам в первые месяцы мирной жизни невероятно много, ложных, панических или просто идиотских среди них почти половина.

Сэм однажды вечером после еще одного не-призрака, признается, что просто устал и соскучился по нормальной охоте, когда они действительно помогали, а не работали психоаналитиками и линией поддержки одиноких сердец на полставки.

Люди боятся это правильно, это ожидаемо, но вместе с тем Дин предпочел бы быть подальше от этих самых людей так далеко как возможно. Их путешествие через пол Америки еще долго будет сниться ему в кошмарах, если что. К слову сказать, кошмары мучают не только Дина – Кастиэль тоже не может похвастаться отличным здоровым сном. С тех пор как Небеса закрылись окончательно и бесповоротно, Кас просто не может нащупать почву под ногами, встать крепко и идти уверенно, как он делал раньше. Кастиэль по натуре своей воин, боец, как и Дин, ему необходимо быть уверенным в цели за которую он борется. Как и Дину.

Сейчас они оба ни в чем не уверены, но, тем не менее, их жизнь это все еще поле боя.

Иногда Дин просто не может. Ему кажется что вот сейчас это был предел его сил его возможностей, предел его самого. Ему хочется матом послать весь мир куда подальше, и просто запереть себя вместе с Касом в спальне, что бы никто не мог достать их. Ему даже хочется не столько секса с Касом, сколько просто близости. Ощущения что рядом тот, кому доверять можно всегда. Кому можно высказать все что наболело, все эти клубки мыслей распутать понемногу пока все эти ниточки просто не развеются по ветру.

Только вот Кас сам в таком раздрае, что тревожить его еще и своими размышлениями Дин просто не может.  
Вместо всех слов, что можно сказать, вместо долгих бесед и пустых разговоров Дин притаскивает в их спальню огромный яблочный пирог и две чашки какао. С того самого вечера Кастиэль любит какао со страшной силой просто. Дин сажает Кастиэля рядом и укладывается ему головой на колени, вжимаясь в них лицом. Джинсы Каса пахнут немного машинным маслом и немного старой пылью – наверняка опять рылся в архиве Хранителей.  
Иногда Дину хочется жить где-нибудь на поверхности в настоящем доме с кухней, спальней на втором этаже, просторной гостиной и… соседями поблизости. При мысли о других людях, которые неважно когда в принципе могут помешать любому вот такому их моменту с Касом, Дин кривится и решает что бункер не так уж и плох.

Пока рука Каса мягко гладит его по голове, чуть не почесывая за ухом как кота, Дин думает о том что сделал правильный выбор. Самый правильный, наверное, в его жизни. Каждый раз, когда у Дина бывают сомнения про Каса и их отношения и то, что Кас не всегда правильно понимает что чувствует или что Дин мог воспользоваться моментом его эмоциональной слабости и прочих «что» и «почему» Дин всегда смотрит на Каса.

Дин человек, а людям свойственно ошибаться, но не в этом случае. Далеко нет. Не может быть неправильным ничто, что ощущается так правильно, то что между ним и Кастиэлем. Каждый раз, когда Дин смотрит на своего партнера, Кастиэль разворачивается и смотрит на него в ответ.  
Кас где-то наверху шумно прихлебывает горячее какао, настолько сладкое что Дин даже в его запахе различает запах сахара. Кажется скоро придется объяснять Касу что такое кариес и почему дантисты страшнее Люцифера и почему они все равно неизбежное зло для сладкоежек.

Главное потом пообещать пустить его за руль импалы.


	5. Мастер пик-апа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм наблюдает брачные игры Дина.

Не сказать что действо, которое перед собой сейчас наблюдал Сэм, отличалось хоть какой-нибудь оригинальностью. Неа, совсем нет. Подобные телодвижения брата, Сэм имел удовольствие видеть с момента как Дину исполнилось лет пятнадцать.

Все эти ухмылочки, чуть прищуренные глаза, уверенный взгляд, не прямой в глаза, а так украдкой, что бы заинтересовать. Все эти самоуверенные демонстрации тела, закатанные рукава, расправленные плечи, чуть расставленные ноги, игривые перестукивания пальцами по столу. Всякие случайные касания, чуть приглушенный и так уже хриплый голос, вкрадчивые интонации, более контролируемый приятный смех.

Короче, вот именно сейчас Дин флиртовал с намерением чуть позже довести жертву до кондиции, когда та на все согласна и добиться вожделенной цели, находящейся как обычно ниже… Сэму очень хотелось удариться головой об стол. Очень сильно. Как-никогда в жизни сильно.

А все именно потому, что Дин вертел в руках бутылку с пивом, показушно закидывал в рот фисташки, шутил чуть ли не фразочками из учебников по пик-апу и через равные промежутки времени чуть двигал свой стул в сторону предполагаемой жертвы.

Которая к слову, не то что бы не замечала весь этот театр одного актера, в котором Дин играл так, что Оскара можно было давать не глядя, а скорее просто смирившись с неизбежным просто не прерывала все это. Не прерывал, поправил сам себя Сэм.  
Сегодняшняя жертва диновского обаяния и желания потрахаться была вполне себе мужского пола, имела огромные голубые глаза, вне зависимости от погоды носила тренч и отзывалась на имя Кастиэль, ангел Господень.

Сам для себя Сэм так и не смог решить – его пугает то, что Дин не придумал ничего лучше, чем склеить себе на ночь ангела или радует, что Дин не пошел со столь сомнительными предложениями к кому-нибудь вроде еще одной Анны. Кастиэль хотя бы являлся знакомым злом, в смысле добром, ну и просто был частью семьи.

На этой мысли Сэм чуть не поперхнулся своим вегетарианским бургером, когда понял что в таком раскладе Кас получается женой Дина, а самого Сэма они видимо усыновят. Докажут его умственную невменяемость и усыновят, тем более что еще чуть-чуть диновских альфа-самцовых заигрываний и Сэм точно будет биться головой об стол пока не утратит связь с реальностью окончательно.

Увидев, что Дин окончательно перешел в наступательную позицию и уже успел примостить свою лапу на бедро невозмутимого Каса, Сэм понял, что для некоторых вечер окончательно перестал быть томным. А для некоторых наоборот, если судить по слегка покрасневшим щекам ангела и блестящему голодному взгляду Дина.

Сэм все-таки хлопнулся лбом об прохладную поверхность и чуть более высоким голосом, чем обычно сказал:

\- Снимите себе уже номер, наконец, нахрен!


	6. Молчание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда молчать - не так уж и плохо.

От внезапного шороха крыльев Дин резко дернулся, покрепче вцепился в руль, почувствовав, что машину повело в сторону.  
\- Ты хоть звони, прежде чем так пугать, - недовольно буркнул он Касу.

Тот пожал плечами и ответил:

\- Я думал тебя сложно напугать, Дин.

Винчестер хмыкнул, едва посмотрев на как обычно встрепанного Каса, потом снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. Сегодня они с Сэмом разделились, и Дин в кои-то веки ехал охотиться один, пока младший остался у Бобби читать какие-то невероятно древние книжки.

Дин уже был готов к небольшой скуке, которая всегда бывала, когда он оставался один, так что Касу он обрадовался. Компания ангела была достаточно приятной, даже если они просто молчали и ехали, час за часом, иногда обмениваясь репликами.

По выражению лица Каса даже нельзя было сказать, о чем он думает, и вообще Дину надо было следить за дорогой, а не разглядывать своего нежданного пассажира.

\- Ты сегодня без Сэма, - заметил Кас.

Дин кивнул.

\- Он остался у Бобби. Книжки сидит, читает, а я вот решил размяться немного.

Кас тоже кивнул снова с равнодушным взглядом, смотря на дорогу впереди них.

Музыка в магнитоле играла почти неслышно, и их окружали только звуки работающего мотора, да мерный шорох асфальта под колесами.  
Не желая чистить салон от пыли, Дин даже окна не открывал, так что их сейчас окружало, словно коконом тишины.  
В этой тишине Дин мог даже различить дыхание Каса, хотя, казалось бы – зачем ангелу дышать? Но эти тихие выдохи-вдохи как-то успокаивали Дина, и он сам почему-то начинал дышать в такт.

\- Тебя не беспокоит, что мы не ведем беседу, Дин? – резко спросил Кас.

\- Нисколько, - отозвался Дин – Если тебе есть что сказать – рассказывай, если нет, то молчание тоже неплохо звучит.

Кас отвернулся и кажется, завис, разглядывая пейзаж, проносившийся за окном. Была примерно середина дня, солнце светило ярко и высоко – мир за окнами импалы был немного золотым от этого света.

\- С тобой интересно молчать, Дин, - Кас снова к нему повернулся, слегка прикоснулся к его плечу, обжигая рукой кожу сквозь футболку.

Дин чуть не дернулся еще раз, но вовремя остановил себя.

\- Ты в этом плане тоже, ничего так собеседник, - ответил ему Дин.

Под шорох колес, под рычание мотора, под звук дыхания с соседнего сидения, Дин готов был продолжать их путешествие в молчании хоть вечно.

Кас, впрочем, тоже.


	7. Немного о мужской солидарности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встретились как-то Дин Винчестер и Дерек Хейл в баре.

\- А потом он короче, просто развернулся и свалил, прикинь? Просто взял и свалил, как будто я его прямо взял и смертельно оскорбил! – Дин с глухим стуком опустил пустую кружку на стойку, жестом показывая бармену, что ему требуется добавка.

Сидевший рядом, мрачный парень в кожанке, хмурый как патологоанатом после смены, молча приложился к своей бутылке и что-то неопределенно хмыкнул.

Дин изливал ему душу уже часа полтора, и ему казалось, что лучше собеседника он еще в жизни не встречал.  
Конечно, с Касом разговаривать было куда более интереснее, но Кас зараза пернатая обиделся, что Дин в очередной раз не слушал его ангельские бредни, про опасность, про осторожность на охоте и прочее.

\- Короче мы с ним официально в ссоре. Пусть обижается сколько угодно, если ему так надо. А я что? Я – мужик! Могу рисковать своей жизнью, когда захочу, и вообще я что первый раз на охоту вышел. Против оборотня? Да раз плюнуть!

Мужик в кожанке при этих словах не то зарычал, не то просто пивом подавился.

\- И вообще я тебе вот что скажу – вся эта отношенческая фигня – фигня! Я его, значит, обидел, и я внезапно еще и извиняться должен! Очешуеть просто.

Мужик кивнул, соглашаясь с Дином, и тот воспылал к нему чистейшей любовью. Вот что значит настоящее мужское взаимопонимание. Не то, что с Касом – и слова поперек вставить не дает.  
Хотя когда он затыкал Дина поцелуями, он, в общем-то, и против не был…

\- Чувак, что я о себе, да о себе. Ты тоже грустный какой-то, поделись, тебе ж легче станет.

Парень, имя которого Дин так и не спросил, кстати, отхлебнул пива и мрачно под стать своему виду произнес:

\- Да все та же ситуация что и у тебя. Он мне «нельзя рисковать», «надо подумать, как избежать опасности», а я ему «что б ты понимал, Стайлз, и без твоих нотаций проживу». Он обиделся и ушел домой. Я тоже ушел, вот сюда.

Дин от души пожелал неведомому Стайлзу повстречать Каса где-нибудь в городишке, в котором они охотились. У них судя по всему было много общего, кроме того что Кас не был ни хрена человеком, и в общении с людьми у него были явные проблемы.

\- Ты все правильно, сказал, чувак, – на этом слове мужик поморщился, но Дин списал на чересчур мерзкое пиво, – Я своему Касу тоже так все время говорю, только он, почему обижается, а потом еще требует, что б я не только извинялся, но и пироги ему покупал…

-Картошку спиральками! – раздраженно добавил парень, Дин кивнул, вкусовые предпочтения разные бывают. Ему вот Кас, например, нравился.

\- Именно! Мы тут стараемся, а нас не ценят ни хрена.

Он протянул бутылку своему собеседнику и они чокнулись.

\- За мужскую солидарность! Я – Дин кстати.

\- Дерек.

Дин уже записавший Дерека в лучшие друзья, скривился, когда раненная вчера нога снова заболела. Тот оборотень, на которого он охотился, вчера, оказался шустрым и бил блин, прицельно даже в темноте. Вот бы его Дину при свете встретить! Он бы показал ему, где раки зимуют!

\- С другой стороны, без него скучно как-то, – снова сник Дин, вспомнив свои шикарные планы на сегодняшнюю ночь и новую смазку с яблочным запахом.

\- И заняться вечером нечем, - добавил Дерек, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.

Дин растерянно покивал, достал мобильник из кармана, провел пальцем по экрану. Ни одного звоночка, ни одной смсочки. Стало еще тоскливее, Кас видимо обиделся всерьез.

\- Но первым я ему не позвоню! – пробурчал Дин.

\- Ни в коем случае, - со знанием дела добавил Дерек, - пусть не думает, что тобой так легко манипулировать.

Дин мог поставить свою почку на то, что видел, как Дерек три минуты назад так же растерянно проверял телефон и пять раз тыкал на быстрый вызов, ни разу так и не позвонив.

Они заказали еще пива и продолжали делать невозмутимые лица, борясь с желанием звонить своим обиженным половинкам.

Спустя какое-то время, когда разговор уже перешел на обсуждение лучших мужских тем – машин и политики, их мобильник запищали почти одновременно.

Отвернувшись, и скрывая безудержно счастливую ухмылку, Дин ответил:

\- Да, Кас.

И услышал, как за спиной не менее радостный голос сказал:

\- Да, Стайлз.


	8. Не все дороги из красных цветов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маааааааленький сиквел к "По дороге из красных цветов".

Теплое августовское солнце настырно светило сквозь листву, задерживаясь на тяжелых листьях, но при этом все равно добираясь до глаз Стайлза. Что впрочем, не мешало ему идите вперед, периодически жмурясь от света, бьющего в глаза. Под тяжелой красной накидкой было немного жарко, но пока Стайлз находился в лесу, никто и ничто бы не заставило его снять ее. Красная ткань была сигналом для всех и каждого, что этому человеку можно гулять по лесу полному Чудищ, совершенно ничего не боясь.

Не то что полгода назад, когда он еще и три шага по прошлогодней гнилой листве не сделал, а вокруг него уже нарисовались недовольные его присутствием. При мысли о Дюкалионе, Стайлз немного поморщился. Старый хитрый волк в последнее время затаился и его почти никто не видел в Лесу.

Впрочем, если он прятался в какой-нибудь берлоге, Стайлз только рад был этому. Меньше шансов что он опять будет кому-нибудь рассказывать как ненадежен договор между оборотнями и людьми, какая ерунда это все союзничество и как лично он против того что бы им командовали два щенка.  
В последний раз Дерек чуть руку ему за такие слова не отгрыз. Дерек вообще очень ревностно относился к идее их со Стайлзом предназначенности друг другу и союзничеству в целом. Даже можно сказать иногда перегибал палку, нездорово реагируя на любые сомнения. Не то что бы Стайлз имел хоть какие-то сомнения по этому поводу, хей к нему вернулось зрение только благодаря Дереку, но при этом он не собирался трепетать над мыслью что он и Дерек проведут всю свою жизнь вместе.

Все это было ужасно сложно на самом деле. Люди не доверяли оборотням, и оборотни людям тоже, никто кроме Стайлза так и не рисковал ходить в Лес, хотя прошло уже полгода после того как Стайлз и Дерек появились рука об руку в Хиллсе.

Идя по знакомой тропинке, Стайлз мысленно перебирал свои воспоминания о тех днях, о тех неделях, когда ему казалось что проще закрыть глаза и сделать вид что он снова ничего не видит. Лучше чем рассказывать своим соплеменникам, что оборотни не злые и раз за разом уговаривать Дерека не рычать на всех и каждого. Проблем добавляло и то, что Скотт раненый Мэттом, исцелялся кошмарно медленно, и что Эллисон чуть ли не с ножом сидела с ним рядом, особенно когда приходил Дерек и забирал боль Скотта своей силой. Лучший друг Стайлза был благодарен за свое спасение, но опасался быть с Чудищем поблизости, не говоря уж о том, что бы нормально воспринимать новость об отношениях Стайлза и Дерека.  
Сейчас уже был август, перемирие длилось полгода, но ничего толком не менялось, что удручало Стайлза, потому как именно ему приходилось быть посредником в этих далеко не мирных взаимоотношениях.

Он просто устал, если честно, что одни рычат, другие разговаривают сквозь зубы, а его отец и лекарь Дитон сохраняя нейтралитет, все время убеждают его, что он обязан справляться, если уж ему досталась такая доля.  
Особенно напрягало это в свете того, что его отец знал о Дереке, до знакомства Стайлза с ним, и о предсказании, и много о чем другом. Иногда Стайлз больше не знал, кому он хочет доверять, зная, что его жизнь не была чередой случайностей, а чем-то предписанным свыше.

Дерек впрочем, по мнению Стайлза, тоже не заслуживал особого доверия, учитывая, что большую часть своих знаний он просто не рассказывал, отмалчивался или смотрел на Стайлза как на неразумного ребенка, спрашивающего о цвете неба.

Тишина Леса немного пугала своим постоянством, каждый раз, когда Стайлз приходил сюда, ему казалось, что сам Лес наблюдает за ним, выискивая его слабости и сомнения, ждет, когда Стайлз сдастся или выиграет. Поднявшись вверх по пригорку, Стайлз услышал привычное шуршание песка под ногами. Поляна костей была совсем неподалеку, а значит, он добрался до места куда шел. Туда где никто бы его не искал и не трогал и не говорил с ним хотя бы пару часов. Быть Старейшиной Хиллса и Леса оказалось до одури утомительно. Ему просто требовался перерыв.

Касаясь пальцами скрученных головок красных цветов вдоль тропы, Стайлз шел глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, почти не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Когда он поднял голову, то встретился с раздраженным взглядом чуть прищуренных красных глаз напротив. Кончено же Дерек уже был тут, наверное, услышал, как Стайлз мнет ногами траву и притащился еще, когда Стайлз был возле границы Леса.

Дерек, без привычной шкуры волка на плечах, сидел прямо на песке, чертя палкой по нему что-то чего Стайлз со своего места не видел.  
Не желая особо разговаривать с оборотнем, с которым поругался пару дней назад Стайлз обошел его и сел тоже на песок, прислонившись своей спиной к его спине. Дерек тогда вел себя просто ужасно, его категоричность и его упертось выводили обычно спокойного Стайлза из себя просто на раз-два.

Песок был теплым, тихо шуршавшим под руками и Стайлз тоже начал выводить пальцем узоры на нем. Сначала нарисовал мордочку волка с длинными клыками, потом укоротил немного нос – получилась саблезубая свинья. Дорисовал огромные уши как у слона и стер все окончательно. Дерек за его спиной дышал мерно, успокаивающе, совершенно расслабленно, как будто не происходило ничего такого.

Впрочем, для Дерека все было нормально. Он начисто был лишен понимания, почему Стайлз обижается, как будто только из-за предназначенности Стайлз должен был быть перманентно счастлив в присутствии оборотня. Иногда именно так и было, Стайлз сам того не желая и сейчас, почувствовал как его отпускает раздражение, как он расслабляется и прижимается к крепкой голой спине Дерека с удовольствием, туманившим голову.

Оборотни различали эмоции по дыханию и стуку сердца, и они не считали нужным скрывать это, и пользоваться этим. Дерек развернувшийся и обнявший горячими руками Стайлза, так уж точно не прочь был подслушать, что чувствует его человек.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя свои легкие запахом Дерека, запахами Леса, песка и костей вокруг. И очень осторожно, откинулся на Дерека, словно нехотя. Если оборотень считывает его эмоции, то пусть считает что, Стайлз все еще нереально обижен на него.

Даже если это и полуправда, даже если Стайлзу и хватало пары спокойных минут что бы успокоится и начать думать как нормальный человек, ему все равно хотелось научить своего суженного хоть каким-то правилам поведения в отношениях.

По крайней мере, Лидс говорила ему, что такие штучки срабатывали на Джексоне. А уж Лидс Стайлз бы готов верить всегда.


	9. Все истории имеют свои предыстории

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самая первая встреча Дина и Кастиэля произошла в аду.

В первый раз, когда Кастиэль видит Дина Винчестера, он думает что, наверное, он просто не понимает всей этой суматохи вокруг человеческой души. Одной единственной души, которая далеко не прекрасна и не чиста, как те идеальный сгустки материи, которые он видел в Раю. Нет душа Дина - это маленький, дрожащий от боли и ненависти к себе, комок спутанных ярко-синих нервов, никак не похожий на души праведников, имеющих более мягкий голубой оттенок.

Кастиэль понятия не имеет, как Дин выглядел, когда был человеком, ему если честно не так уж и интересно, люди вообще не так уж интересны если уж на то пошло.

Беря в руки измученную адом душу Дина, Кастиэль едва сдерживает отвращение, прикасаясь к натянутым ниткам, которые просто излучают отчаяние и тоску, пронизывающую ангела до самой благодати.

Его трясет, пока он прижимает к себе эту душу, трясет, пока он устремляется вверх к поверхности реального мира, трясет, пока он думает, что следующие несколько часов он будет вынужден создавать обратно человеческое тело, несовершенное, некрасивое, слабое и беспомощное.  
Кастиэль знает, что люди, жалкие слабые дети их Отца, почему-то любимы им больше чем совершенные прекрасные и всемогущие ангелы. Они так важны, так защищаемы ангелами, так хранимы и так… Отвратительны, по мнению Кастиэля. Имеют значение только когда, вот так вот становятся нужны как пешки в игре высших сил, понятия о которых они не имеют. Тот же Дин Винчестер даже не знает, что ангелы существуют, хотя демоны для него норма реальности.

Кастиэль предпочел бы никогда не соглашаться на эту миссию по спасению человеческой души из ада. Он целиком и полностью считает эту идею глупой и не стоящей таких трат сил. Человеческая душа Дина Винчестера даже для демонов особой ценности не представляла, они купили ее за оскорбительно короткий срок в один год. А человек еще более ужасен, чем демоны раз он согласился так дешево отдать свою душу. С негодованием Кастиэль смотрит на душу в его руках, как никогда желая раздавить ее благодатью, раскрошить на кусочки, разорвать на части и оставить гнить тут в аду. Неблагодарность должна быть наказана.

Он мог бы потом отчитаться что не выполнил задание, что ему помешали, демоны, конечно же. Не справился, ленивый неумеха Кастиэль, даже душу из ада вытащить не может.

Зато как бы он был потом горд собой, что не дал подобному уродству как душа Дина Винчестера жить и приносить другим страдания, и вообще как много бы не смогли исполнить его братья в войне архангелов, если бы у них не стало Дина Винчестера.  
Кастиэль мрачно смотрит на душу в своих руках, принимая решение и уже протягивает благодать, приказывая уничтожить, стереть в пыль… И останавливается понимая, что просто не может. Не способен он этого сделать.

Душа Дина все еще свернутый сгусток боли, нервов и отчаяния, но даже в этой боли, в этой всей немыслимой боли Кастиэль видит что-то похожее на борьбу за свою жизнь. Даже будучи просто энергией, не человеком, без тела, без воли и разума, Дин Винчестер продолжать верить в то, что он выживет, что он может жить. Что он недостоин этого, но поборется, если надо будет.

Устремляясь вверх снова, Кастиэль сильнее прижал к себе трепещущую душу, впиваясь в нее благодатью, но, не причиняя боли, а наоборот успокаивая, утешая и окутывая чистым светом.

Кажется, душу Дина Винчестера пыталась обнять его в ответ. И это было самым прекрасным, что чувствовал Кастиэль за все свое существование.  
Несколько часов спустя, пытаясь докричаться до своего человека, Кастиэль готов сам продать свою несуществующую душу лишь бы только Дин Винчестер мог его слышать, мог его видеть и что бы он позволил хотя бы еще раз прикоснуться к себе.

Кастиэль готов, на что угодно лишь бы узнать каково это - держать в объятиях человека с такой удивительной душой.


	10. Те, кто защищают

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У каждого свои способы справляться с трудностями. Крис Арджент предпочитает стрелять.

Когда Эллисон ушла (Крис все еще не может сказать «умерла», даже мысленно), когда она перестала быть последним человеком, ради которого Крис хотел быть человечным, он просто выключил все чувства внутри себя. Ни один человек не может потерять так много любимых людей за короткое время и оставаться все время собранным и спокойным, и здравомыслящим, и вообще нормальным.

Крис никогда не мог похвастаться стойким холодным характером в отличие от той же Кейт. В отличие от того же жестко-равнодушного Джерарда. Но возможность быть эмоционально сломленным как Айзек или в чуть меньшей степени Скотт, тоже не особо прельщала последнего Арджента.  
Он искал свою середину, в которой бы мог существовать, какое-то возвращение к середине, устойчивую поверхность, даже если они и была веткой, растущей на краю высокого обрыва, под которым бездна.

Виски и ночные поездки на машине по всему Бикон Хиллсу. Отливание серебряных пуль раз за разом, ночи напролет, пока не закончились запасы серебра, рассчитанные еще поколения на три Арджентов. Некому было теперь продолжать семью. Крис последний Арджент. Стреляет из коллекционного французского мушкета по пивным банкам на пустыре, где обычно школьники пьют дешевое бухло тайком от родителей.  
Ну, или где Стайлз Стиллински ночь за ночью, сидит на поваленном бревне и даже не кивает когда приходит Крис, просто молчит и смотрит неотрывно, словно сомневаясь, что Арджент не галлюцинация.

Почему Стайлз не спит в своей постели, или в чужой, и почему он не с друзьями, не с отцом, не с Лидией Мартин, или дочкой Питера Хейла, или кем-угодно-другим – Крису не интересно. Он приходит пострелять, разрядить обойму, представляя перед собой абстрактного врага, даже не оборотней или Они, просто врага. Любое зло, которое будет виновно. Такова участь зла – оно всегда виновно.

Черные во тьме глаза Стайлза наблюдают так пристально, что у Криса чешется между лопатками. В одну из ночей, он просто не выдерживает, подходит, протягивает Стиллински мелкую девчоночью Беретту и кивает на банки, установленные вдалеке.

Пальцы Стайлза холодные как лед. Он попадает, несмотря на полумрак и абсолютное неумение стрелять в две банки из шести. Для человека, у которого первый раз пистолет в руках, это просто ошеломительный успех.

Крис обхватывает запястье Стайлза своей рукой и чувствует большим пальцем биение пульса, направляет пистолет ровнее, чуть выше, второй рукой обхватывает парня за плечо, что бы стабилизировать отдачу. И они стреляют, добивая оставшиеся четыре банки.  
Уходя домой, Крис чувствует себя растерянным и наконец-то за недели существования - живым.

Он начинает тренировать Стайлза по ночам, притаскивает ему самый легкий из арбалетов Эллисон и заставляет его стрелять, пока на пальцах не появляются мозоли от рукоятки. Руки у Стайлза дрожат, арбалет выскальзывает из непривыкших к нагрузке пальцев, но он не сдается, сжимает зубы и посылает болты в мишень раз за разом.

Они почти не разговаривают ни о чем, но Крису видно как жадно смотрит Стайлз на любое оружие, как он запоминает все, что ему рассказывает Крис, как он старается, так, будто его жизнь от этого зависит. А ведь и правда зависит, понимает Крис, однажды. Даже у той же Лидии есть защита – одна ее собственная сила, другая Питер Хейл. Конечно же, их альфа (Крису пришлось признать, что каким-то образом он теперь в стае Скотта МакКола) обещал их всех защищать, но слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как Крис говорил Дереку, что убьет Стайлза, если надо будет. Как Крис видел последнее движение своей дочери – ее руку, упавшую на землю.

Крис бы предпочел не видеть больше мертвых подростков, падающих на грязную землю раненными, убитыми, стреляющими в одноклассников, поджигающими монстров, спасающих родителей ценой своих жизней, умирающих потому что кто-то сверху решил поразвлечься. Крис не хочет видеть подростков, которые, пытаются быть сильнее чем взрослые, которые делают, что угодно, что бы сражаться самим, а не просить о помощи. Крис знает, что он вряд ли остановит их, вряд ли заставит их отойти в сторону, вряд ли кто-то из них будет прятаться и бежать. Эта стая сильно отличается от всех, что Крис видел в своей жизни. Скорее он обнаружит, что эти дети спасают его самого, прежде чем успеет сделать хотя бы один шаг.  
Именно поэтому каждую ночь Крис Арджент выходит из дома, молча едет к пустырю, находит там Стайлза Стиллински, вкладывает в его руки оружие и заставляет учиться.

Если подросток так хочет защищать всех и в том числе его самого, то пусть делает это так, чтобы Крису не было страшно за жизнь Стайлза, не говоря уж обо всех остальных.

По крайней мере, не все время.


	11. Шериф и Разбойник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды Флориды на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest. Из цикла драбблов "Любовь во все времена"

— Подлый разбойник Дин Винчестер! Остановитесь, или я пристрелю вас! — орал во все горло шериф Новак, зная, что несёт чушь. На полном скаку он разве что в небо сможет попасть.

Впрочем, Дин Винчестер, гроза всего Запада, тайный шпион Апачей, Острый Нож или, кажется, Быстрая Нога, и так знал, что преследующий его шериф может только угрожать.

— Детка, если я остановлюсь, то ты закуешь меня в кандалы, а мне бы этого не хотелось, — обернувшись, выкрикнул проклятый Винчестер.

Шериф только сильнее сжал зубы, все больше раздражаясь от фамильярного обращения и от той легкости, с которой разбойник направлял своего гнедого мимо острых скал и кривых склонов. Сам Кастиэль далеко не так был уверен как в своих способностях наездника, так и в своей верной, но немолодой уже лошадке.  
А еще этот Винчестер не забывал на полном скаку оборачиваться, улыбаться, сверкая зубами во весь рот, и подмигивать и без того уже красному от смущения и злости Кастиэлю.

Это была не первая их такая погоня, и, как не прискорбно было это осознавать, шериф Новак знал, чем все закончится — Винчестер углядит очередную тайную тропу в рыже-красных скалах, проскочит зайцем, и только его и видели.

— Дин Винчестер, Вы обвиняетесь в проникновении со взломом, и Вас будут судить по законам...

Договорить шерифу помешал очередной порыв ветра, заткнувший его песком и какими-то веточками. Отплевываясь, Кастиэль тихо позволил себе чертыхнуться и помечтать быть не шерифом, а... плантатором, например. Сиди себе целый день — рабов гоняй. Не жизнь, а сказка.

— И куда же я проник? — заинтересованно прокричал Винчестер.

— В спальню леди Стирлинг!

В ответ донеслось что-то, чего не следовало произносить благочестивому католику, коим Винчестер, скорее всего, не являлся. Когда расстояние между ними резко сократилось, чему Кастиэль немало удивился, разбойник остановился, перегородив своим конем дорогу.  
Его зеленые глаза сверкали под палящим солнцем, и ничто не портило его вид: ни запылившееся лицо, ни капли пота, ползущие из-под шляпы. Кастиэль даже залюбовался, как блики света играют в коротких рыжих волосках на висках, но одернул себя.

— Дорогой мистер Новак, — проклятый Винчестер издевательски выделил обращение не по статусу, — спешу вас уведомить, что если бы я со взломом и проник в чью-то спальню, то исключительно в вашу!

И послал воздушный поцелуй, непристойно чмокнув губами.

Шериф Новак аж зажмурился от накатившего стыда, яркой краской залившего все лицо. А когда открыл глаза, то Винчестер снова исчез, как и в прошлые разы.

Ничего, как-нибудь Кастиэль его обязательно догонит! Догонит и спросит, что Винчестер сделал бы, если бы попал в его спальню.


	12. Идеальная девушка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды Флориды на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest. Из цикла драбблов "Любовь во все времена"

В приятном городке Стэпфорд на севере Флориды всегда светит солнце. Дин живет здесь уже примерно месяцев пять, и за это время небо ни разу даже не нахмурилось.  
Дину кажется, будто сама природа насмехается над ним, угнетая его и без того неприятное одиночество. В Стэпфорде все так приветливы друг с другом, все так любезны. Дети никогда не кричат громко, когда играют на улице. Супруги (а в городе все люди живут только со своими супругами, даже если им по двадцать лет или глубоко за восемьдесят) никогда не скандалят и не бывают недовольны друг другом.

Дину каждый раз становится неудобно, когда он принимает очередное приглашение на барбекю в субботу, и все жалостливо смотрят на него, слыша каждый раз:

— Я буду один.

Словно одиночество Дина, его неустроенность, отсутствие у него очаровательной белокурой супруги и оравы детишек, как позор, как чернильное пятно на белоснежном кружеве всеобщего счастья.

Дин бы и рад не ходить никуда: ни по вечерам в паб, ни по воскресеньям в церковь. Но без этих редких выходов он точно утонет в черной тоске и сигаретном дыме — курит он немало, пытаясь забить горьким вкусом горькие мысли.

Он продолжает гулять по городу и ходить на милые семейные вечеринки, хотя не видит в этом смысла. Эти прекрасные люди — ухоженные мягкие женщины, строгие, благородные мужчины — не виноваты в том, что он вынужден портить их чудесный мирок.

Сегодня вечеринка у Кэролайн и Брэда с пятой улицы обещают фирменную куропатку с грибами от миссис Фишер и партию в покер под бренди мистера Фишера.  
Дину чуточку любопытно, откуда они возьмут куропатку, учитывая, что никто в Стэпфорде не охотится.  
Когда он раскланивается с хозяином вечеринки и проходит в гостиную, все мысли просто вымывает у него из головы.

Она сидит на самом краешке оббитого синим велюром дивана, чуть неловко сложив руки на коленях. Дину издалека не видно, но кажется, на ее левой руке нет кольца, и это на мгновение ошеломляет Дина. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не смотрит незнакомке в глаза.

Он уже привык к тому, что все женщины Стэпфорда прелестны в любом возрасте, как модели с плакатов: румяные, с искорками в глазах, с ямочками на щеках. Все, как одна, пышногрудые, при тонкой талии, умело подчеркнутой платьями-колокольчиками.  
Эта девушка заставляет Дина забыть все слова от восхищения. Бледная светящаяся кожа, нежный изгиб красивых губ, сверкающие испуганные глаза, черный шелк волос, кольцами свивающихся в локоны — Дин может только описать детали, так как он их видит. Он никогда не нашел бы слов, чтобы сказать что он чувствует, когда глаза цвета сапфиров теплеют, окидывая его самого долгим взглядом.

Домой Дин уходит очень нескоро. Даже честнее сказать, он возвращается под утро, чего за собой не помнит уже очень много времени. Очаровательная Кастиэлла оказалась не только хороша собой, но еще остра на язык и совсем не глупа.  
В кармане пиджака Дина покоится клочок бумаги, сладко пахнущей ее духами с коротким номером телефона, а в памяти крутится сказанная нежным голоском фраза:

— Я недавно переехала в этот город и совсем никого не знаю! Дорогой Дин, не покажете ли вы мне окрестности?

О, да. Дин ей покажет и окрестности, и все, что эта милашка захочет увидеть.  
Только вот ему все еще интересно, почему, когда он коснулся ее руки, его так сильно ударило током?


	13. Архангел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды Флориды на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest. Из цикла драбблов "Любовь во все времена"

"Вас приветствует боевая система Архангел, — произнес спокойный мужской голос. — Пилот Дин Винчестер, прошу вас подключить дата-кабель к входному разъему типа А1".

Дин послушно воткнул толстый черный провод во вживленный в шею разъем. Легкий удар тока заставил поморщиться, но неприятное ощущение тут же ушло.  
В целом, свои первые минуты пилотирования Дин только и делал, что морщился. Кресло было слишком широким — серьезно, у кого из Имперского Флота такие задницы, что нужны такие кресла? Внутри "архангела" было то жарко, то холодно — Дин никак не мог определить — температура скакала слишком часто.  
Он вспотел, замерз и еще разок вспотел, пока мем-карта загружала данные о нем в систему. Когда Архангел, наконец-то, откликнулся, Дин уже сам задолбался дергать ногами, покусывать ногти и все такое.

Теперь вот подключение током шарахнуло. Неплохое начало, Дин снова поморщился.

Архангел молчал, как неживой. Ну, учитывая, что бортовые системы лишь отдаленно считались живыми существами, то так оно и было. Так уж получилось, что в качестве искусственного интеллекта в боевых кораблях лучше всего подходили именно эти странные сгустки энергии, найденные в Системе Венеры-4. Из-за красивого серебристого света, излучаемого ими, и развевающихся крыльев их назвали Архангелами. Один такой сейчас торчал напротив Дина в своей колбе и настраивал свои контакты с мозгом Дина.  
Иногда Архангелы сообщали свои настоящие имена пилотам, с которыми контакт был максимально подходящим друг другу. Было бы интересно узнать, как звали этого светлячка.

В проводе что-то щелкнуло, и Дин замер, подавляя желание вскочить с кресла. Архангел явно что-то искал внутри него, судя по тому, как зудело под кожей и чесалось где-то прямо в мозгу.  
Потом воздух в кабине потяжелел, а Дина прошило по позвоночнику непривычной, но очень приятной дрожью.

"Поздравляю с удачным подключением, пилот Дин Винчестер, — так же спокойно, как и раньше сказал Архангел. — Меня зовут Кастиэль".

Дин усмехнулся и подмигнул светящемуся в вакуумной колбе Кастиэлю.


	14. Возвращаясь к началу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды Флориды на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest. Из цикла драбблов "Любовь во все времена"

Кас медленно открыл глаза, вслушиваясь всем телом в звуки леса. Зверь был где-то рядом, но где именно, угадать было сложно — мешал настойчивый запах мокрой травы. Кас именно поэтому не любил охотиться после дождя — все мокрое, скользкое, отвлекающее.  
В их племени давно не было свежего мяса, с той поры, как последний охотник Бальт ушел и не вернулся. Остался только Кас, который только недавно взял в руки копье и еще ни разу не был на охоте самостоятельно. Только под присмотром старших, но их теперь тоже не было с ними. Жидкий огонь, согнавший племя с прошлой стоянки забрал с собой лучших, как говорила старая Наоми.  
Судьбы их всех зависела теперь от Каса.  
А он даже лес как следует услышать не мог.  
То заснул, когда белая звезда показалась, то вот теперь.  
От досады он зашмыгал замерзшим носом и поудобнее перехватил древко копья.

Где-то справа в кустах с большими листьями послышался шорох. Кас напрягся, но, даже не вслушиваясь, он знал, что это не зверь. Человек!  
Другое племя ходило где-то рядом, все это знали.

Следы, которые находили женщины около реки, и чутье старой Наоми были верны.

Если чужаков было много, и они были сильны, то Касу оставалось только принять свою судьбу и отправиться в дальний путь по дороге предков. Потому что чужаки забирали себе женщин и детей, а мужчины им нужны не были.  
Если же чужаков мало, то они могут только под покровом тьмы красть еду и вещи у племени.

Любой из вариантов Касу не нравился. Он хотел для своего племени мирной и долгой жизни. Мысленно попросив богов об удаче и начертив секретный знак на груди, Кас собрал всю смелость внутри и медленно двинулся в сторону кустов с большими листами.

Его опередили. Высокий, грозно выглядящий мужчина вышел всего на мгновение раньше него. В руке его зажат был кривой длинный нож, сделанный из черепа зверя, а глаза горели яростью и желанием убивать.  
Кас выставил копье перед собой лезвием вперед и, старательно понизив голос, произнес:

— Я убью тебя, если ты не уйдешь. Это мои земли.

Воин усмехнулся, отчего красные полосы на его щеках угрожающе заплясали. Усмешка была незлобной в отличие от взгляда, да и вообще Кас не мог понять, почему весь его облик был составлен из неподходящих друг к другу вещей. Волосы его были короткими, как ни у кого из людей, виденных Касом раньше. Одежды — шкуры и тряпки — выглядели новыми, словно мужчина надел их только что и не бродил по мокрому грязному лесу.  
На ногах воина были надеты странные штуки, таких Кас никогда не видел и не смог бы даже описать.  
Что-то в этом человеке было Касу очень знакомым, только он не мог понять, что. Голова заболела, когда в ней замелькали странные картинки и звуки. Смех этого человека, его собственный, вторящий ему. Другой высокий человек, одетый в странную одежду, смотрящий на них с укором.  
Снова Кас и этот человек, сидящие рядом в незнакомом месте. Кажется, они что-то ели, сладкое, как ягоды, или даже еще слаще и прямо тающее на языке.

Кас зажмурился, когда человек двинулся на него. Сейчас незнакомец убьет его!  
Вместо боли от кривого ножа в животе, Кас почувствовал теплую тяжелую руку на своем плече и тут же вскинулся.  
Человек больше не смотрел на него глазами убийцы, наоборот, его взгляд был мягок и нежен. Так на Каса раньше смотрела только Старая Наоми.

— Я нашел тебя, Кас, — сказал мужчина, — не бойся меня, пожалуйста. Теперь я снова с тобой, и все будет хорошо.

Почему-то Кас без раздумий поверил ему.  
И его поглотило странное синее сияние, вырвавшееся откуда-то из груди человека.


	15. Самая короткая игра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не во всех играх можно выиграть.

В день Жатвы десятый Дистрикт до непривычного тих. Ни громких разговоров, ни споров, ни шума, ни смеха. У них и так мало причин радоваться, а в этот день так и подавно.  
Кастиэль сжимает руки в карманах, щурясь от солнца, пока разряженная в цветастые тряпки дамочка запускает руку в стеклянный шар с именами будущих трибутов. Он нисколько не удивлен, когда в итоге раздается именно его имя. Быть сиротой нелегко, хоть ты в первом Дистрикте, хоть в двенадцатом. Хотя, Кастиэль мысленно поеживается, что угодно лучше двенадцатого, если верить слухам.  
Второй из их Дистрикта выбирают красноволосую Анну, и все ее многочисленные родственники рыдают громче объявлений ведущей.  
Кастиэль почти равнодушно думает, что если, а точнее, когда его убьют на Играх, по нему некому даже будет и слезинки проронить.  
  
Путешествие по Дистриктам остается в памяти, как одно яркое пятно лжи, унижений и всеобщей беспомощности. Кастиэль плохо спит по ночам, но каждый раз, когда они снова садятся в поезд и приближаются к Капитолию, он не может спать вообще.  
Если честно, то, в отличие от наглой, самоуверенной Анны, он просто боится.  
Глядя в окно на очередной рыже-розовый рассвет, Кастиэль мечтает найти в себе смелость для того, чтобы... выбыть заранее. До Игр.  
Как жаль, что Кастиэль такой трус. Как жаль, что все, что он может, это в очередной раз по привычке отстраниться от всего, очистить свою голову от мыслей и просто двигаться вперед, не задумываясь, что он делает.  
Такому отличному методу его научила сама жизнь. Бывало очень и очень больно, если он действовал не так, как от него ждали и думал не так, как от него хотели.  
  
В таком отстраненном состоянии он и прибывает в Капитолий. Где-то на периферии сознания бьется мысль о несправедливости мира. За ней приходит сравнение Капитолия, богатого и нарядного, сверкающего со всех сторон, с Дистриктами, где царит угнетающая серость. Но Кастиэлю все равно. Он укутывается в свои серые мысли, забивает уши белым шумом и сохраняет показательное равнодушие.  
Все эти гримеры-визажисты-портные-тренеры-наставники сливаются в одно уродливое смеющееся лицо. Анна рядом все время поджимает губы и норовит ткнуть его локтем вбок.  
  
Своих соперников Кастиэль умудряется разглядеть, только когда их приглашают на вечернее шоу и задают им идиотские вопросы. У всех одно и то же выражение лица - одновременно гордое и испуганное. Практически у всех дрожат руки.  
Кроме одного. Его зовут Дин Винчестер, и он из второго Дистрикта.  
И никого прекраснее Кастиэль в своей жизни еще не видел.  
Он просто забывает, как дышать, когда Дин смотрит прямо на него своими жестокими зелеными глазами. Этот взгляд обещает смерть без пощады.  
После шоу Кастиэль перестает спать вообще.  
  
Когда он видит Дина на тренировках, то его гложет желание подойти ближе, и он понимает, что бежать надо как можно дальше. С Дином не договориться быть в одной команде - он сразу заявил, что одиночка. К Дину не подойти с просьбой потренироваться - не то что вместе, а хотя бы рядом.   
Дин хочет убить их всех и победить. Кастиэль готов сам подставить горло под его кривой нож. Кастиэль смотрит на Дина и знает, что никогда не сможет его убить, и никто его не заставит.   
  
В ночь перед началом Игр Кастиэль умудряется заснуть минут на двадцать, не больше. Но и этого хватает с головой, когда потом Кастиэль просыпается с бешено колотящимся сердцем и мокрыми дорожками на щеках.   
Ему снилось, как они с Дином были у незнакомого озера, только вдвоем. Там было так тихо и спокойно: гладкая прозрачная вода, мягкое закатное солнце. Дин рыбачил, а Кастиэль сидел совсем рядом с ним, положив голову на плечо и просто молчал.  
  
Когда их высаживают на полигоне, Кастиэль хватает рюкзак, лежащий к нему ближе всего, и бежит со всех ног в лес. Несмотря на трусость и свое ранее желание умереть, он все равно бежит.  
И чуть не плачет от досады, когда находит в рюкзаке только тонкий длинный нож, больше похожий на кинжал, и лекарства.   
Он в любом случае долго не протянет - он не умеет охотиться, рыбачить, не знает трав и ягод, и скорее всего в первый же день его найдут и убьют. Кастиэль мечтает, что бы это был Дин.  
  
Потом оказывается, что ни одной его мечте не суждено сбыться. Распорядитель шестидесятых Игр что-то намудрил, пытаясь сделать красивое зрелище, и, кажется, эти Игры будут самыми короткими за всю историю.  
По всему лесу ползет ядовитый газ, выпущенный из очередной ловушки, и его концентрация смертельно высока. Поднимается штормовой ветер, но и он не способен разогнать буро-серые клубы, которые выжигают собой листья и траву.  
Кастиэль сидит на дереве и от ужаса не может даже шевельнуться. Если честно он не помнит, как именно он залез на дерево.  
Он сидит несколько часов глядя вниз, в серое марево под ногами.   
Там внизу кто-то умирает, хрипит, кашляет, кажется, уже кровью. Яд, сжигающий растения за секунды, убивает людей долго и мучительно.  
  
Каждый час небо вспыхивает новыми лицами умерших участников, и Кастиэль каждый раз рискует к ним присоединиться, если будет так дергаться, ожидая, когда там появится лицо Дина.  
  
К следующему утру яд рассеивается, Кастиэль почти теряет сознание от голода, а лицо Дина так и не появляется на небе.  
  
Кастиэлю больно смотреть на полуживой труп, лежащий под деревом. У него текут слезы, когда он понимает, что Дин не то, что не убьет его, он и руку то поднять не сможет. Вся его кожа кусками растворена до мяса, кусками покрытая ужасающими язвами, и Кастиэль не хочет думать, что стало с внутренними органами.   
Самое кошмарное, что Дин все еще в сознании. Он шепчет:  
  
— Кастиэль, пожалуйста...  
  
Тот в ответ мотает головой, но все-таки достает своей странный ножик. Прислоняет к груди Дина, обнимает его свободной рукой за плечи.  
  
— Я рад, что это ты Кас, — выдыхает Винчестер ему прямо в губы, — Ты такой... Кас.  
  
Кастиэль опускается на него всем весом, зажмуривая глаза. Слышит треск, странный хлюпающий звук и последний хрипящий выдох Дина, звучащий невозможно громко.  
  
Когда за Кастиэлем прилетают, его долго не могут оторвать от мертвого Дина. Его усыпляют, а потом он просыпается уже в своем родном Дистрикте, в новом доме.  
Только спустя полгода ему говорят, что трансляцию с Игр оборвали, как только поняли, что яд распространился по всему полигону.   
А это значит, что последние мгновения жизни Дина он никогда снова не увидит, как надеялся.  
Ему остаются только память и сны.  
  
Спустя много лет Китнисс Эвердин показывает в камеру горсть темных ягод, и Кастиэль снова зажмуривается.  



	16. Яркость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С внутренним демоном нелегко справиться своими силами. Теперь Дин знает это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды fandom SPN 2014

Кажется, они застряли в этом городке надолго. Дин не спрашивал, а Кроули не говорил, какого черта они здесь делали. Здесь – это посреди дождливой осени, в одном из мотелей, которых Дин видел огромное множество. Раньше, когда был человеком, в прошлой жизни.  
– Как тебе новые впечатления? – спросил Кроули. Дин не счел нужным ему тогда отвечать.  
Разговаривать вообще стало сложнее, наружу рвалось что-то, больше похожее на шипение. Дину стоило больших усилий не давать своей новой сущности не только смотреть, но и говорить за него.  
К своим черным глазам в зеркале он привык где-то через месяц.  
Большую часть времени они с Кроули просто сидели в номере на единственной кровати, любуясь очаровательными серыми обоями в мелкий цветочек. Потом Кроули резко поднимался и тянул его за собой наружу, где они пешком обходили городок раз за разом. Часами – по кругу, Дин уже наизусть знал каждый дом.  
Дин не имел ничего против того, что Кроули держал его за руку. Хрен его знает, боялся, может, что он сбежит. Главное, с ним меньше хотелось бросаться на людей и рвать их на куски.  
– Ты скоро привыкнешь, – заверил Кроули, в очередной раз уловив его бешеный взгляд и сжав руку сильнее.  
Кроули уже несколько столетий как демон, Дин – едва ли месяца три. Звериная, дурная черная сущность внутри все еще сильнее его. Или, скорее, человеческая часть не намерена так быстро сдаваться.  
Дин не ощущал себя ни демоном, ни человеком. В нем было так много намешано, так перекручено, и это просто вгоняло в ступор. Так или иначе, только рядом с Кроули можно было стоять на границе между злобой и сумасшествием.  
Когда Дин первый раз это понял, он уже знал, что пропал. Есть лекарство от вампиризма, от демонизма – нет. Все, что ему оставалось, – таскаться за Кроули хвостом, чтобы не сходить с ума. Подчиняться, ведь так проще, так намного легче.  
Раньше, будучи человеком, Дин очень не любил демонов, считал, что их преклонение перед Королем Ада – какой-то нездоровый психологический эффект. Став демоном, он понял: все намного проще и это не то, что можно понять, глядя со стороны. Будучи демоном, находиться вдалеке от оглушающей силы и властности Короля было просто болезненно.  
Как же хорошо было то, что Кроули сам не собирался отдаляться от своего нового демонического пополнения. Дин мог бы сказать даже больше – Кроули хрен дал бы ему уйти.  
– Мне много пришлось отдать, чтобы ты оказался на этом месте, – сказал Кроули, когда нашел его в каком-то тоннеле Ада, сидящего в непроглядной тьме в отчаянии.  
Тогда он просто поднял его на ноги, вывел куда посветлее, поставил на колени и скомандовал:  
– Действуй давай.  
И Дин, как послушный мальчик, действовал. Давился чужим членом: все же в первый раз, опыта никакого. Стоял на коленях, чувствуя, как камни врезаются в колени острыми краями, а по вискам течет пот: в Аду как-никак было жарко. Кроули его даже не трогал, не говорил ничего, не комментировал. И на том спасибо. Дин сосал его член, облизывал, даже что-то рукой пытался изобразить. В голове было пусто, во рту – полно, и это было лучше, чем весь предыдущий секс разом.  
Плотная завеса энергии от Кроули укутывала, как одеяло, и хотя Дин ни хрена не возбудился, ему было очень хорошо. Он наконец хоть что-то увидел сквозь черноту своих глаз.  
А потом Кроули кончил ему на лицо, размазал по губам сперму, застегнулся и ушел. А Дин пошел за ним.  
Когда Король Ада отправился в мир людей, он взял Дина с собой. Потому что оставлять его один на один с другими демонами было просто опасно. Хватило того раза, когда Винчестер нашел Люцифера, сидящего в новой клетке, выдрал из стены кусок арматуры и колотил по железным прутьям, пока дьявол не начал звать на помощь.  
Теперь они сидели в сером, как мышка, городке и чего-то то ли ждали, то ли искали. У Дина в груди все сжималось, когда он думал, что это может быть как-то связано с Сэмом, или охотниками, или ангелами, или всем сразу. Он еще ни разу не видел брата, но понимал, что чем позднее они встретятся, тем лучше. Сэм Винчестер вряд ли будет в восторге от того, что его брату вместо психоаналитических сеансов теперь требуется подставлять зад Кроули. Или рот, или руки, а иногда все вместе. В этом городе серьезно было нечем заняться.  
Логически Дин понимал, что, будь он сейчас нормальным, он бы первый себе морду набил. Сбежал бы, что-то сделал, хотя бы оттолкнул руку Кроули. Но он не был нормальным, да и человеком тоже. До конца демоном он тоже себя не назвал бы, несмотря на то, что процесс уже был запущен.  
– Я очень хотел себе такого спутника, как ты, – сказал ему как-то Кроули, – прямо скажем, правую руку. Твою, детка, умелую правую руку.  
Дину очень не хотелось снова сражаться с самим собой, так что он снова не ответил. Если бы Кроули не было рядом, то Дин бы просто ни хрена не видел.  
Когда Кроули был – в глазах словно кто-то щелкал тумблером, и вокруг все снова становилось ярким.  
Как, например, вот сейчас ярким пятном за окном была подъехавшая черная Импала.


	17. Не нарушая границ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бенни никогда не встречал таких людей, как Дин Винчестер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды fandom SPN 2014

Голова недавнего жителя Чистилища, смачно хрустнув, ударилась о дерево. Бенни едва слышно выругался: успел увернуться – и то хорошо. За аккуратностью при разбрасывании частей чужих тел – это явно не к Винчестеру.  
Бенни вытер свой нож о ближайший пожухлый кустик травы и повернулся к Дину. Тот как раз прикончил последнего нападавшего и теперь меланхолично рассматривал свой ножик. Уже привычная картина: покрытый кровью, растрепанный, грязный – ничего нового, Бенни только таким все время и видел Дина. Жестокий, задумчивый, обманчиво-спокойный и ни хера не дружелюбный.  
Охуительно притягательный.  
Недоступный, как трепетная принцесса, даже сейчас отвернулся, оставив Бенни только любоваться его профилем и безупречной длинной линией шеи. Сколько бы Дин ни отворачивался, Бенни его насквозь видел. Как и в первый раз, когда они встретились. Как и тогда, все, о чем мог думать Бенни в периоды затишья их совершенно неспокойной жизни в Чистилище, – как бы один раз привязать Дина хотя бы к ближайшему дереву, раздеть догола и ни на секунду от него не отрываться. Трахать, целовать, облизывать, кусать, трогать. Пальцами, губами, руками, всем телом. Слушать, как Дин будет кричать, когда его будет трахать вампир. Смотреть, как он будет кусать свои чертовы идеальные губы, потому что Бенни будет трахать его очень хорошо. И очень долго. Пока на хрен яйца не отвалятся и сил не будет даже пальцем пошевелить.  
Пока не останется в голове Дина никого другого, кроме Бенни.  
Вампир привычно смахнул эти мысли, как раньше, в прежней жизни, смахивал пыль с ботинок. Не то чтобы Дин не дал ему себя поиметь, если бы Бенни хорошо попросил. Дал бы, почему нет. Живые они или мертвые, или ни то и ни другое, а простые человеческие потребности были даже в такой жопе мира, как Чистилище.  
Точно так же хотелось жрать, спать, пить и все прочее. Так же хотелось жить, а не дохнуть, когда монстры валят со всех сторон, готовые на что угодно ради вкусной человеческой крови и плоти. Бенни их отчасти понимал – когда Дин находился особенно близко, больших трудов стоило не хотеть оторвать от него хотя бы кусочек. Чувствовать одновременно терпкий и сладкий запах тела Дина было хуже, чем умереть, сгорев дотла. Хотя Бенни и не знал, каково это, но представлял в красках. Живая фантазия и все такое.  
С Дина хотелось слизать даже грязь и пот, даже чужую кровь и болотную муть, в которую они как-то угодили. Бенни готов был даже кровь мертвеца слизывать. Только чтобы языком, по вкусной даже на вид коже Винчестера. Только чтобы эта упругость под языком, эта мягкость.

Дин тем временем пребывал в своей обычной меланхолии, тянувшей на клиническую депрессию, и Бенни мог оба своих верхних клыка поставить на то, что тоскует тот даже не по человеческой жизни или по своему братцу.  
И не по тачке своей, и не по телкам, и даже не по солнечному свету.  
Ах, если б только солнцем стать, мрачно подумалось Бенни, пока он пинал ближайший труп.

Подобраться близко-близко, пока Дин весь в себе, в своих трепетно-принцессных мыслях. Толкнуть вниз на ржаво-грязную траву, сдергивая с плеч куртку, а за ней следом и рубашку. Все равно больше ничего снять с себя охотник не даст.  
Прижать к земле всем телом, колено между ног, надавить посильнее, провести почти невесомо вверх-вниз, до хриплого даже еще не стона, а просто вздоха. В конце концов, Дин Винчестер не стонет, когда трахается. С Бенни, по крайней мере, точно. Ну да, с Бенни он технически и не трахается-то.  
Никаких ласк по голому телу. Никаких мокро-сладких дорожек языком по голой шее. Даже не думать, чтобы хоть на сраный миллиметр свои губы к его приблизить.  
Максимум, что он себе может позволить, – прихватить зубами мочку и тут же отпустить. Как трусливая собачонка, которой впервые кость кинули.  
Одной рукой Дин железно держал плечо Бенни, не давая тому окончательно лечь на себя, а второй уже в брюки лез. Правильно, вот так, как раньше, как всегда.  
Снятие напряжения. Потребность тела. Почему бы не подрочить друг другу, а, Винчестер, – так, кажется, Бенни первый раз спросил. Даже не надеялся, что ему не в зубы дадут, а, пожав плечами, толкнут к ближайшему дереву.  
В конце концов, Бенни даже в такой дыре, как Чистилище, слышал до хрена историй о ебанутых на голову Винчестерах. Достаточно ебанутых, чтобы позволять себе трахаться с вампирами.  
А почему бы и нет? В Чистилище не так уж много способов провести время – Диснейленд тут не скоро построят. И тем более не может же Дин не замечать, насколько голодными глазами на него смотрит новоявленный друг. Насколько отчаянно он сдерживает себя, чтобы действительно не скулить, как собака, и не вилять хвостом каждый раз, когда Дин позволяет – вот как сейчас.  
Дело, наверное, даже не в том, что он так вкусно, так сочно и ярко пахнет. Не в том, как его яркие зеленые глаза будто светятся, особенно на фоне общей серости вокруг.  
Не в том, что раньше Бенни никогда не встречал таких людей. Были разные, от которых давил разный голод – трахнуть или выпить дочиста. Никогда – так, чтобы и то, и другое в одном человеке и при этом сверху такая неприступность.  
Вот сейчас, когда их члены в руках друг друга, когда они в шаге от сияющего золотом оргазма. И когда жарко, душно, невыносимо, но при этом здорово до чертиков. Все равно. Дин не здесь, не с ним. Закрытые глаза, никаких поцелуев, никаких прикосновений.  
Это все не для Бенни, это все под запретом.

Дин, которого Бенни хочет целыми днями – если бы здесь вообще были дни, – под запретом.

Кончая, Дин что-то еле слышно выдает, какое-то слово, может, имя, и Бенни по привычке не слушает. Незачем – он все понимает, его дикая сумасшедшая одержимость будет сидеть на цепи. Он, как послушная собачка, будет следовать за вкусной косточкой, не задавая вопросов. Многие годы в Чистилище научили его справляться со своими страстями и своим же голодом.  
И когда они выберутся отсюда, он не обещает, что останется таким же понимающим и принимающим все как есть.  
Даже послушная собачка – это все равно все еще хищный зверь.


	18. Дороти и Дороти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть в стране Оз коварное маковое поле…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для команды fandom SPN 2014

Красный и синий. Два цвета, которые видит Чарли вокруг себя, два цвета, заполняющие собой все вокруг. Небо такое яркое, такое синее, просто огромное над их головами. От края до края огромная сияющая синева, стекающая вниз яркими каплями. Края очень условные, и там небо перетекает в маковое поле, раскинувшееся докуда глаз хватает. Тоже от края до края. Белые, пушистые, словно нарисованные облака с сумасшедшей скоростью плывут, оставляя за собой грязно-серые разводы.  
Чарли стоит под этим ужасающим в своей красе полотном сюрреалистичного неба и смотрит вверх. Где-то рядом, на дороге из желтого кирпича, лежит Дороти, которая смеется и смеется все время, что они здесь.  
В мире красного и синего.  
Синее небо, красные маки.  
Кажется, Дороти говорила, что они должны усыплять. Кажется, Дороти не хотела идти сюда.  
Теперь она смеется так, что аж захлебывается. И почему нам не хотелось идти сюда, думает Чарли.  
Ей не хочется спать, ей хочется наблюдать, как небо перетекает вниз, а маковые лепестки вопреки законам физики летят вверх, хотя сейчас весь мир плоский.  
Чарли знает, что есть физика и ее законы, но ее вообще не волнует, что это и зачем.

Резко становится тяжело стоять, колени подгибаются. Чарли опускается рядом с Дороти, пальцы мгновенно покрываются желто-оранжевой пылью. Небо течет вниз, кажется, что вот-вот их зальют синие капли, готовые сорваться сверху.  
Дороти уже не смеется, она лежит и тихонько хихикает. Хотя нет, смотря какая Дороти.  
Чарли уверена, что есть еще одна Дороти, которая стоит за ее спиной. Ее присутствие чувствуется совсем рядом: теплый запах духов, резкий запах пороха и кожи.

Стебли маков пригибаются под тяжестью неба и стелются прямо на желтые кирпичи, красными головками в пыль. Чарли не может даже дотянуться до ближайшего цветка, хотя – как странно, ведь недавно она была полна сил. Ей все еще не хочется спать. Ей хочется, чтобы Дороти и Дороти прекратили быть такими странными. Одна смеется, одна нет. Злая Дороти, добрая Дороти.

Чарли на миг закрывает глаза, а потом небо перестает быть абсолютно синим. Маки нашли путь наверх, или Чарли просто смотрит под таким углом. Кажется, красный скоро победит синий. Кажется, с неба исчезли все облака.  
Добрая Дороти, все еще хихикая, склоняется над ней, целует ее очень легко и нежно в губы. Злая Дороти задирает на Чарли рубашку и начинает водить ногтями по светлой коже, оставляя красные полосы.  
Чарли смотрит в небо, вбирая нежность и боль одновременно.

Ей все еще не хочется спать, хотя шершавые стебли под руками так успокаивающе гладят ее. Кажется, она тонет в красном маковом море. На Чарли больше нет одежды, и одна Дороти грубыми поцелуями-укусами спускается вниз по животу, кусает за выступающие бедренные косточки. Чарли даже не может застонать.  
Другая Дороти гладит ее по плечам, заставляя прижиматься к шуршащим стеблям и теплой земле.  
Чарли не против, хотя ей хотелось бы принять больше участия в происходящем. Но она не может оторваться от созерцания неба над собой. Ей очень интересно: что будет, когда красный поглотит синий?

Дороти внизу разводит ее колени в стороны, и Чарли кажется, что лепестки, как мягкие кисточки, гладят ее бедра. В отличие от Дороти, они не делают больно, не царапают ногтями, не прикусывают нежную кожу до крови.  
Как странно, что нет ветра, думает Чарли, хотя лепестки кружатся как безумные в высоте.  
Настойчивые пальцы Дороти внизу проникают в нее, сразу два, сразу до конца, и это так сладко и больно одновременно. Пальцы Дороти вверху, в свою очередь, едва ощутимыми касаниями гладят соски, кружат, чуть сдавливают грудь, и снова, и снова – пока это не начинает сводить с ума нежностью.  
Если бы могла, Чарли попросила бы одну быть нежнее, другую – грубее.  
Только вот она сама не знает, какая из них настоящая.

Для Чарли неважно, какая Дороти жадно вылизывает ее клитор, одновременно двигая туда-сюда пальцами, а какая покрывает ее лицо поцелуями, сравнимыми с прикосновениями крыльев бабочки.  
У Чарли над головой скручивающееся узлами небо, стекающее по краям огромными каплями, и пляска лепестков вверх-вниз, прямо как губы и язык Дороти.

Они не должны были идти через маковое поле, думает Чарли, тогда бы рядом с ней была одна Дороти, нормальная.  
Нет, нет, нет, шепчут ей лепестки, нежно гладя по щекам, все хорошо, вы все здесь, вас здесь должно быть больше.  
Чем больше Дороти, тем меньше Чарли, она словно исчезает под укусами-поцелуями. Она плавится, как масло на солнце, от нежной ласки.  
Она чувствует, как внутри нее расцветает красным маковый цветок, когда Дороти и Дороти целуются над ней. Чарли, обездвиженная их любовью, лежит, неспособная насадиться на пальцы еще сильнее, еще глубже, прижать к себе ласкающие руки хоть чуть-чуть ближе. Даже так больно и хорошо. Даже так Чарли все равно ощущает горячую волну оргазма, пронизывающую ее по позвоночнику и вниз до немеющих пальцев ног.

Обе Дороти расплываются перед ее глазами, их закрывают маковые цветки, такие яркие, красные, истекающие сладким запахом, капающие соком на ее тело.  
Чарли уже не уверена, была ли с ней хотя бы одна Дороти – или все это время с ней были только красный и синий. Когда первая синяя капля срывается вниз, Чарли уже полностью оплетена мягкими стеблями, укрыта красным покрывалом. Синяя капля ударяет ее по руке, и Чарли вздрагивает, пытаясь вырваться, но цветы держат ее крепко.  
Ей не страшно, ей очень-очень хорошо, ведь где-то там, над ней, все еще есть Дороти, которая ее любит, которая будет с ней в этом красно-синем мире всегда.

Или даже две Дороти.


End file.
